herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pierre (Chrono Cross)
Pierre is one of the main characters of the J.R.P.G. Chrono Cross. Pierre aspires to be a great hero and leads the way into the assault on Viper Manor if encountered. He is an experienced fencer but novice adventurer, a problem he craves to fix. Charging the Gates Serge was miraculous teleported to a new version of his world. After a few moments Serge realizes he is in some alternate world where he had died years prior. When Serge went to his grave to examine it he is ambushed by a knight called Karsh, one of four great Dragoon knights of the realm. Karsh was accompanied by the lesser knights Solt and Peppor, the three had been sent for Serge, knowing his situation and attempting to kidnap him for the one who had sent them. Serge fights off the three would-be kidnappers thanks to the intervention of a wanderer named Kid. In an effort to find out who sent them and why, Serge goes north to Viper Manor, headquarters of the Dragoon Knights. As the gates are locked Serge needs to check by the local city of Termina to find a guide. Serge may either choose Guile - the magician, Nikki - the bard, or Pierre - the fencer. Pierre is found at the forge of Zappa, the local blacksmith. Pierre has lost his illustrious Hero's Medal, an artifact from the days of knighthood. The medal is actually found just outside Zappa's house (likely dropped on the way in) confronting the man who found it will eventually compel him to hand it over to Serge, who in-turn hands it over to Pierre. Pierre is in-debited to Serge and unlike the alternative guides, Guile and Nikki, Pierre insists on going to Viper Manor rather than needing to be asked. Pierre wishes to be a knight and to apply to Viper Manor Dragoons, so Serge simply follows along to get inside. The knights at the gate reject the idea, telling him that they have enough knights. Pierre, his honor insulted. He will either charge or faint to try to get the guards to open the gate to come check on him. Either way a fight soon ensues. After dealing with the initial security Solt and Peppor show up as a second wave. Since Karsh is still recovering from his wounds, Solt and Peppor are accompanied by the massive knight Ketchop. Once the trio is beaten and the gate is open Pierre leads the way into Viper Manor, no longer wishing to become a hero by joining the Dragoons, but by helping Serge. Viper Manor Inside Viper Manor, Pierre and Serge discover another Dragoon Diva in the library, Marcy. In an effort to stop the intruders, Marcy attacks the party. After being defeated Marcy runs off leaving Serge and Pierre to speak with the librarian - Belthasar. Belthasar knows much of the dimensional cross-occurrence and proceeds to explain multiversal theory to Serge. Upon exiting the library the party are cut-off by Harle - a magical jester visiting the Manor with her boss, Lynx. Confronting Harle will lead the team further-in, to meet with Viper and Lynx. Though the manor is Viper's Lynx turns out to be the one who sent Karsh, with Viper's permission, to capture Serge. Lynx knows much about Serge's current predicament but only drops vague hints while trying to restrain him. Kid, there to fight Lynx, breaks into the room to do battle with him but is poisoned by Lynx and the team needs to flee in order to get Kid some help. Seeing Lynx is clearly a villain, the likes of which stories are told of, Pierre decides to join Serge in his quest to uncover Lynx's secrets and do good along the way, starting with getting Kid medical attention. Skills and Abilities Though Pierre was born of the Blue Element - able to use water/ice-based magics to higher effect than others, Pierre relies almost entirely on his sword skills. More than just his blade though, Pierre needs his medal and shield to be of the most use, with all three items Pierre is one of the strongest physical fighters to be retrieved early-on. However the sword is a prop-sword, the shield is a prop shield and the medal is of questionable validity, implying that Pierre is a better fighter only because of his self-confidence when wearing his heroic props and not because of their actual craftsmanship. Pierre has a very high evade rate that let's him parry more attacks than most. Personality By all accounts Pierre has lived a pampered life. He wishes to live the romantic life of a hero but has next to no idea of how to actually do that, relying on stories and fairy-tales to mold himself as such. Pierre has a fondness for the over-dramatic, the extravagant and spectacles. Pierre care for others but his dialog indicates he is preoccupied with his own self-worth first and foremost. Pierre speaks in a blend of English and French in both the Japanese and English releases of the game. Alternate time lines of the game see Pierre teaming up with Solt and Peppor to fight Lynx. Triva *"Pierre" is also the name of Crono's defense advocate in Chrono Trigger's infamous trial scene. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Elementals Category:Adventurers Category:Fighters Category:Extravagant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Outright Category:Neutral Good Category:Loyal Category:Arrogant